


Happiness and hurt taste the same with you

by sorellaerba



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: [ART] A two-page Modern AU fanart. KidxLaw.[2/2]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! This lil work was inspired by the lyrics of a Tiziano Ferro's song (don't know how much - or even _if_ \- he's known outside of Italy, but his music is pretty good, if you're into sad and nostalgic shit lol) [Ti scatterò una foto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oQCwr2aQeE&list=OLAK5uy_lu30zuFxhp9g3VBpJUCZK1asks4_-rZBE&index=2). The title's a translation from that song. Also, the monologue I use in the comic is not mine, it's a quote from Ferzan Özpetek's 2010 film Mine vaganti (Loose Cannons in English), a Turkish-Italian director very known in my country for his LGBT+ themed cinema. Here's the original text, which in my opinion is very poetic, bittersweet and delicate:

“[…] A Roma mi sta sempre davanti perché cammina veloce. E allora io mi fermo, mi metto ad osservarlo da dietro come muove le spalle, come se ne va in mezzo alla gente, da solo, come se io non ci fossi… non lo so perché, ma questa cosa mi fa commuovere. Fino a che non se ne accorge, e allora si gira […]”.

Hope my translation makes sense! 

If you'd like to reblog my art, [here's my post on Tumblr](https://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/189785773880/a-roma-mi-sta-sempre-davanti-perch%C3%A9-cammina)! It'd make very happy to know you appreciate my artwork :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and last page!

Tumblr post [HERE](https://sorellaerba.tumblr.com/post/611358153537404928/e-mi-sorride-io-smetto-di-guardarlo-faccio). Please, reblog it! :D 


End file.
